


All-nighter

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine has to work all night, Ellana isn’t much help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-nighter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Toda a noite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627396) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 17. [when all night long](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

Ellana wasn’t born for diplomacy, but she couldn’t stand the idea of getting a comfortable night of sleep while Josephine had to work. She wasn’t a lot of help, much to the contrary actually, as her near constant yawing was rather distracting and twice now Josephine found her napping on top of important documents. However, Josephine couldn’t say her thoughtfulness wasn’t touching, and even entertaining. If Josephine had to stay the entire night reading dozens of letters from potential allies and trying to decide if it was worth negotiating with them, at least she could do so in pleasant company.


End file.
